1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electromagnetic interference (EMI) shielding device, and a fixing apparatus for a hard disk drive having the EMI shielding device.
2. Description of Related Art
According to different transmission frequencies of different hard disk drives, different EMI shielding devices are selectively mounted to a fixing apparatus to meet the EMI shielding needs of the hard disk drives. However, manufacturing so many different types of EMI shielding devices is wasteful, and replacing the EMI shielding devices is troublesome.